Tips For New Players
When starting Moe Girl Cafe 2, the sheer amount of content can be quite overwhelming. This page should help new players on how to do a variety of things. For topics not listed here, please refer to the FAQ. Starting From the Beginning When first starting the game, it is required to: * customize the cafe owner (the player avatar) * make a name for the cafe (if not, the name will default to Moe Girl Cafe in Chinese) * choose the assistant (Deacon or Moe Secretary) * choose a username Once the above is complete, the game starts the tutorial. It is highly recommended to follow the tutorial, as it helps in the first few quests, and with understanding the basics of the game. There will be more tutorials later in the game. Leveling Up/Obtaining Items Quests (found on the left side of the screen) Finishing quests nets a certain amount of XP, coins, gifts, luckycats or costumes for employees. Quests are usually very simple to do, though some quests may take longer than others. Advertisements (map icon) Employees can be assigned to take part in advertising, with rewards being gold, XP, XP tomes, Diamonds, ingredients, energy potions, gifts, or popularity points, as well as a chance to meet an SP Guest. To obtain more items per advertising trip, it is recommended to use 2 employees, and to have at least one employee of high quality. The chance of being rewarded certain items are indicated by a percentage, and the higher the quality of employees used, the greater the chance of getting more items. There are three total spaces that can be used in advertising; two are blue, while one is pink. The blue spaces are for using personal employees, while the pink space is used for employees borrowed from other players. The Main Currencies and How to Manage Them Diamonds Spending After going through the tutorial, a new player will have 100 diamonds. Saving these diamonds is important, and should not be spent early on on items for the cafe. Diamonds are best spent on: * Converting SP Guests (4 or 5 star) * Buying food trucks * Buying more spaces for delivery orders * Vehicles for delivery orders Earning / Gaining Diamonds Aside from converting real life currency to charge diamonds, they can also be earned in-game by: * Completing quests given: random * Advertising given: random * Ads (clicking on the balloon that occasionally floats past the cafe. Available on Android devices only) given: 1-5 diamond(s) (depending on how long the ad was watched, though it may not give any diamonds if the ad is closed too soon) * Clicking on the Diamond Tree of other players given: 1 diamond * Selling borrowed employees given: 1 diamond * Placing in a contest given: depends on overall ranking * Given at the end of the week, depending on ranking in community involvement given: depends on overall ranking Friendship Points Friendship points can be used to summon employees in a special friendship summoning gacha, to open up another food truck space, or to expand the cafe, without using diamonds. Earning Friendship Points Friendship points are earned by: * Following and visiting another person's cafe, then clicking on the heart icons found above their employees. This gives 3 points and can be done once daily. * Approving requests to borrow employees. This gives 2 points and sometimes, a gift. * Given at the end of the week, depending on ranking in community involvement Gold The main currency of MGC2. Most items can be purchased with gold. Earning / Gaining Gold Gold is earned by: * Selling dishes to customers * Activating party time * Completing quests * Advertising * Completing orders * Helping other player's with their orders * Sending food trucks to other player's cafes * Assisting other player's food trucks parked at the cafe * Clicking on the salt shaker icons found above stoves in other player's cafes. This can be done once daily. * Converting diamonds to gold